matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Death and Demons (Episode 3.3)
Agent Gray: Mr. Kennedy. It is good to hear from you. We have decrypted the data you captured from the Demon Army, but even decrypted, it is a gibberish of words and phrases that are meaningless to us. However, they probably have significance for the street gangs you are dealing with. Pick up the decrypted dossier from our contact, Agent Long. I went to the building I was instructed to go to, and got the dossier from Agent Long. Agent Gray: It is known that the group of Exiles in Moriah Projects calling themselves the "Crossbones" is currently at odds with the Demon Army. The Crossbones are rumored to be lead by a program named "Hatchet." Locate Hatchet and trade him the dossier in exchange for the location of the Demon Army's leader. I arrived on the scene and was greeted with, aside from the guns and fists, pirate lingo and threats. I was amused, but these guys weren't cooperating with me. On the corpse of one Crossbones member, I found another audio recording of Cryptos... "The Truce Neo brokered was intended to keep people inside the Matrix. To keep them safe. Neo had been through the horror of awakening, and he wanted to spare others." Why are all of these gangs so interested in information, recordings, and emails from Cryptos? What's going on here? I digress. I walked into the last remaining room, holding a cowering Crossbones member. Crossbones Bumboo: Y-you've got information on the Demon Army for Hatchet? W-well why d-didn't you just say so, mate? H-here, go to the address on this note. I'm sure he'll be as happy to s-see you as I am. Seemed easy enough. I went to go see Hatchet. Agent Gray: We calculate that Hatchet will be willing to cooperate once he understands that it is to the Demon Army's disadvantage, ergo to his advantage, to do so. We trust you will make this sufficiently clear to him. When I arrived, the Crossbones thought I was a Demon Army spy, attacked, and thus met a violent end. I found the sickly Hatchet. My guess is he had scurvy. I gave him the information I had. Operator: I guess he liked it. Two strong Exile signals just showed up in a room close to you. Collect his two henchmen and lead them outside. Hatchet: Hah. Haha--*cough cough*Ugh. Sorry. Looks like you've played me square, operative. I'll loan you two of my best bully-boys to go rough up Mammon, the Demon Army leader, if you think you can really get past his guards. They'll point the way. Good luck to you. I lead Dong and Shelby outside. Agent Gray: The Demon Army leader is named "Mammon." He must either have the case, or have delivered it to someone else. Remember, operative, that locating the case is absolutely imperative. I arrived with my two new friends, and found Mammon alone. He registered as a very weak exile, like the rest of his gang. Mammon: My spies told me you were coming, heretic. And I will tell you what you wish to know: Cacophony. That is the name of the contact who provided us with the equipment, who arranged to collect the case. I never saw his face. And now that you know that, you will die. Demons! Arise! Suddenly, I was ambushed by eight Demon Army members, all much stronger than Mammon. I fought my way through the crowd of brutes, and escaped the building in one piece. Agent Gray: Cacophony? We will scan our data banks. It is possible that Mammon provided false information in order to get you to leave. We will know soon enough. *''Episode 3.3: Guns, lots of guns Category:Machine Missions (Episode 3.3) Category:Episode 3.3 Missions